Quem Conta Um Conto, Aumenta Um Pinhão
by Meel Jacques
Summary: Se Harry não estivesse aqui o mundo mágico ainda existiria, muito mais tenebroso, muito mais chato, com muito menos esperança.
1. Pinhão

Drabbles escritas para o jogo **Quem Conta Um Conto, Aumenta Um Pinhão** do fórum Ledo Engano.

* * *

**Pinhão  
**Meel Jacques

* * *

Malfoy era uma pessoa totalmente indecente, ou pelo menos, só poderia ser. Como alguém descascando um pinhão pode parecer tão pecaminosamente sexy? Ele não para de me olhar e lançar aqueles seus sorrisinhos tortos. Fiz um gesto bem feio para ele, mas vejam só, ele riu de mim! Maldito! Deixem-me sozinho com ele só por alguns minutos e vocês vão ver o estrago que farei naquele lindo rostinho... PERAÍ! Lindo rostinho? Céus, onde estou com a cabeça? Puta que pariu, Malfoy está _acariciando o pinhão_?! Onde está Snape quando se precisa dele? Necessito urgentemente pensar em algo feio e seboso! Ah, ali está o Snape, enfiando o nariz na poção dos outros, argh! Acabou com toda minha tes-alegria, eu ia dizer alegria. Não, eu nunca iria pensar que estava ficando excitado em ver Malfoy brincando com um pinhão. Não, nunca!


	2. Gravata

Drabbles escritas para o jogo **Quem Conta Um Conto, Aumenta Um Pinhão** do fórum Ledo Engano.

* * *

**Gravata  
**Meel Jacques

* * *

Potter era um bastardo idiota. Não importava quantas vezes eu o mandasse se vestir decentemente, ele simplesmente me ignorava e por pura provocação vinha com a pior roupa que encontrava dentro do armário - não que alguma roupa sua prestasse, é claro. Eu já estava ficando cansado de esperar por ele, que sempre chegava atrasado, e eu aqui esperando ansiosamente, olhando para o relógio de instante em instante. Bufei irritado batendo na janela. _Duas horas atrasado._ A porta se abriu timidamente e eu pulei como um maldito adolescente. Tentei me acalmar, mas meu coração acelerou ridiculamente. Ofeguei sem perceber quando uma imagem no mínimo milagrosa surgiu em frente a mim. Aquele maldito de óculos grossos estava apresentável, com a roupa toda amassada, mas apresentável. Mantive minha expressão neutra, mas ele conseguiu ver através de mim e abriu um enorme sorriso como se tivesse cometido um grande feito. Corei por ter sido descoberto e ele chegou mais perto, os olhos presos na gravata frouxa e no peito descoberto, apalpou meu corpo e prendeu meu pescoço com minha própria gravata, puxando-me sem carinho, os olhos brilhando perigosamente. Nessas horas eu nunca me lembro o que ele está vestindo, até porque a primeira coisa que eu penso é no quanto eu gostaria que ele _não estivesse usando nada_.


	3. Veela Power

Drabbles escritas para o jogo **Quem Conta Um Conto, Aumenta Um Pinhão** do fórum Ledo Engano.

* * *

**Veela Power**  
Meel Jacques

* * *

E lá vinha novamente aquele mesmo pensamento obsessivo, sobre aquela mesma pessoa. Queria que meus dias fossem normais como os de todo mundo, mas eu estava bastante doente, frágil. Não conseguia mais estudar direito, não me concentrava, as palavras saiam mais desarticuladas que o normal e sempre fazia papel de bobo na frente desse maldito loiro que me hipnotizou. Sim, que me hipnotizou, me estuporou, me azarou, não sei! Mas aquilo não poderia ser normal, estava chegando a um estágio dessa _doença_ em que até em meus sonhos eu não tinha mais paz.

Então os portões do Salão Principal se abrem em um estrondo, típico de suas entradas dramáticas, e arrasta seu manto negro pelo Salão - porque ele nunca usaria roupas de trouxas. Mas não são nesses detalhes que eu me prendo, mas em todo e qualquer movimento seu, porque eu estava ficando louco e ele sabia disso, entendia que sua presença me afetava e se aproveitava disso.

Ele tem aquele modo de andar lento e arrastado, porém firme, que faz as pessoas se afastarem quando ele se aproxima e seu sorriso é cruel e te promete dias de tormentos, seus olhos são como lâminas cruéis e frias, mas te fazem desejar se perder neles e então vêm seus lábios, um pouco mais cheio do que o esperado, mas aparentemente macios que me fazem pensar em mil formas de poder chegar até eles, mordiscá-los e chupá-los. Nesse momento eu percebo o que estou pensando e paro, estático, como tantas outras vezes. Nossos olhos se cruzam e ele zomba de mim, flexiona o corpo em minha direção, a pele leitosa de seu rosto não traem quaisquer traços de emoção e é isso que mais me perturba. Essa fascinação toda me fazia questionar se ele não teria algum tipo de _Veela Power_ ou algo assim.

Não é normal os inimigos se desejarem e cobiçarem um ao outro. Pelo menos, Harry sempre acreditou que não... Até agora.


	4. Mar

Drabbles escritas para o jogo **Quem Conta Um Conto, Aumenta Um Pinhão** do fórum Ledo Engano.

* * *

**Mar  
**Meel Jacques

* * *

Existem muitas coisas para se falar sobre Harry Potter, boas e más, e eu também já ouvi muitas coisas sobre ele. Milhares de pessoas, e eu já estive envolvido no meio delas, não acreditam que Harry é mais do que um garoto famoso, não acreditam em seu potencial. Vocês sabem, no meio de tantas pessoas ele é apenas mais uma gota no oceano. Entretanto, existiu um momento crucial, mais precisamente em meu sexto ano, em que algo mudou, eu mudei e precisei fazer coisas que julgava ser capaz, o que não era verdade, porque eu era um grande mentiroso, _se é que ainda não sou_. Então eu desejei, todas as miseráveis vezes em que ele me encarou, que ele pudesse ser grande, fazer a diferença.

Harry Potter tem olhos muito bonitos, como um final de tarde em uma praia olhando o pôr-do-sol. Hoje eu acredito no que desejei tão avidamente enquanto me perdia em seu olhar, até porque sem uma gota no oceano ele seria muito menor do que deveria ser, e a cada dia sem uma de suas gotas seria mais um dia mais longe do ideal de mar, muito menor, mais raso, com menos potencial.

Se Harry não estivesse aqui o mundo mágico ainda existiria, muito mais tenebroso, muito mais chato, com muito menos esperança.

Harry Potter faz parte da minha vida, a cada dia sobrevive com garra, sempre agindo com paixão - e isso é muito irritante -, mas eu sei que ele é insubstituível e que sem ele eu nunca chegaria a ser quem eu sou, nunca seria tão bom em qualquer universo paralelo. _E isso é tão irritante._


	5. Orquídea

Drabbles escritas para o jogo **Quem Conta Um Conto, Aumenta Um Pinhão** do fórum Ledo Engano.

* * *

**Orquídea  
**Meel Jacques

* * *

Draco estava ofegante e se contorcia embaixo de seu corpo e Harry só conseguia pensar o quanto ele desejava se livrar dos pedaços de pano que limitavam sua aproximação do corpo do loiro. Abriu os primeiros botões da camisa de Draco olhando de maneira desejosa para cada pedaço de seu peito desnudo até que algo chamou sua atenção - uma tatuagem de flor de tamanho médio cobrindo seu peito esquerdo, derramada em cima da pele leitosa em tons verde e vermelho. As bochechas de Draco foram tingidas de rosa enquanto ele gaguejava algo sobre orquídea, mas Harry não estava prestando atenção, pois seus sentidos estavam inundados em afeto e luxúria. Beijou cada pétala daquela flor com todo o amor que conseguia transmitir, levantou os olhos em direção ao rosto de Draco que se contorcia em expressões que Harry não conseguia decifrar e sorriu esperando passar todos os seus sentimentos mais sinceros para o loiro. Draco rosnou antes de puxá-lo para um beijo apaixonado e girá-los até ficar por cima e poder marcar Harry como _seu_.


	6. Macarrão

Drabbles escritas para o jogo **Quem Conta Um Conto, Aumenta Um Pinhão** do fórum Ledo Engano.

* * *

**Macarrão  
**Meel Jacques

* * *

Existia algo de interessante na maneira que Harry Potter comia macarrão, pois era um atentado a natureza. Potter não sabia como degustar uma comida sem se lambuzar todo ou mastigar de boca fechada. A cada momento Draco só tinha vontade de vomitar com aquela visão de Harry sujo e mal-educado. Potter não tinha vergonha de virar-se para seu namorado naquele estado catastrófico e sorri na sua direção com comida caindo de sua boca. Às vezes Draco se perguntava por que ainda gostava daquele grifinório idiota.


	7. Murta-Que-Geme

Drabbles escritas para o jogo **Quem Conta Um Conto, Aumenta Um Pinhão** do fórum Ledo Engano.

* * *

**Murta-Que-Geme  
**Meel Jacques

* * *

Murta adorava o lugar que tinha morrido. Não era a primeira vez que casais usavam o banheiro das meninas em que ela estava para seus encontros amorosos e perigosos. O seu casal favorito era formado por dois alunos famosos por seus atos na Segunda Grande Guerra Bruxa. Draco Malfoy e Harry Potter eram rápidos, eficazes e sabiam como agradar um ao outro sem precisarem usar palavras. Era verdade que Murta lamentava não ver tanto romance entre os dois quanto gostaria, mas ela sabia como reconhecer o olhar de um apaixonado. Mesmo com movimentos brutos e violentos, mesmo que eles se xingassem e provocassem um ao outro, ainda existia diversão por trás das palavras, carinho escondido no beijo rápido e descuidado, amor nos pequenos toques e olhares.


	8. Carinho

Drabbles escritas para o jogo **Quem Conta Um Conto, Aumenta Um Pinhão** do fórum Ledo Engano.

* * *

**Carinho  
**Meel Jacques

* * *

Quando acordava assustado após um pesadelo sempre o tinha ao seu lado para apoiar e dizer palavras doces. Eram momento como esses que Harry sentia falta de ter tido em sua infância. Existia carinho na forma que Draco sussurrava palavras de conforto enquanto acariciava seus cabelos e como suas bocas facilmente se encaixavam no toque cálido de seus lábios no escuro do quarto. Mesmo quando sentia dor ele era presente e atencioso. Ele era ainda mais verdadeiro quando estava bravo, falando maledicências enquanto olhava-o com raiva. A intensidade de seus sentimentos perturbava Harry, pois logo após uma discussão ele surgia ao seu redor com frases ácidas e paixão queimando. Ainda que ele fosse mais agressivo, ainda que ele o ferisse, Harry sentia-se amado e ele não poderia pedir mais nada.


End file.
